


Экстрим по-соседски

by MissisKat



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Денёк дерьмо. В очередной раз поругался с гадским соседом, так и не смог подготовиться к завтрашнему экзамену, а вдобавок ко всему оказался заперт на балконе своим же котом. И совсем даже ничего, что поздняя осень, я почти голый, а подо мной пять этажей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экстрим по-соседски

Сосед соизволил открыть дверь лишь на десятый удар кулаком. Звонок не работал. Пришлось сотрясать хлипкое, обтянутое коричневым кожзамом, недоразумение собственными руками и при этом надеяться, что под ними ничего не проломится. Платить за порчу имущества из своего кармана не хотелось. Да и нечем.

Пронзительный звук перфоратора, выносящий мозг к чертям собачьим и не дающий нормально существовать, стих, немного поурчав напоследок.

Когда передо мной в дверном проеме выросла высокая крепкая фигура, облачённая в джинсовый комбинезон, и с ног до черноволосой макушки измазанная в белой строительной пыли, я немного струхнул. Куда там моему метру семьдесят до соседовых «под два». Пришлось задрать голову, чтобы встретиться с его недовольным взглядом, но лучше бы я этого не делал.

 - Опять ты.

 Его нахмуренные брови угрожающе сдвинулись к переносице, взгляд серебристых глаз метнул в меня целую порцию невидимых кинжалов. Ментально - я уже был продырявлен ими насквозь, и не один раз.

 - Да, опять, - прокашлялся я, выдвинув подбородок вперед, пытаясь доказать соседу, что на меня нифига не действуют его эти брови и всякие там убивающие на расстоянии взгляды. - Ты время видел?

 - И что? - Равнодушно, с нахальной ухмылочкой. Гад.

 - Как что? Мне вставать завтра в пять утра. У меня экзамен. Важный, понимаешь? А тут ты. И этот ремонт твой ... У меня уже в печёнках сидит! - Проорал я на эмоциях в наглую улыбающуюся рожу. - А мне готовиться еще! И мой Васёк шерстью сыпет из-за тебя! Выруби свой перфоратор, пока я его тебе в жопу не засунул!

 - Интересненько, - цокнул языком сосед в ответ на мои пылкие заявления, скрестил покрытые белыми от пыли волосками руки на груди, и недобро сощурился. - А ты, лузер, довольно смелый сегодня. Но, допустим, я не послушаюсь твоих жутких угроз и не выключу. Что ты тогда действительно сделаешь?

 - В полицию позвоню, придурок, - прошипел я, изо всех сил сжав пальцы в кулаки, кожа на костяшках при этом натянулась добела.

\- Валяй, - он спокойно пожал широкими плечами. - Только отъебись. Мне еще под проводку штробить.

Это же, сколько надо килограмм железа таскать, Contributor: _Т_ _акими_ плечами обзавестись? Сосед вообще был похож на дуб. Могучий и непоколебимый. Теперь еще оказалось, что твердолобый.

Я ему дам - проводку. Тупой качок. Правильно говорят: «мозгов нет - считай калека».

 - Вот возьму и наваляю, - жарко пообещал я, разворачиваясь к своей двери, которая была как раз рядом с соседской. - Еблан ты, ясно. Чтоб ты на перфоратор очком натянулся.

\- Иди, давай, пока я твоё очко не натянул, - пригрозил сосед, шагнув за порог квартиры в общий коридор. - Дерьмо малолетнее.

 - Урод! - Крикнул я напоследок и хлопнул дверью практически перед его благородным аристократическим носом.

Облегчённо выдохнул, прижался спиной к двери, пытаясь успокоить скачущее взбешённой газелью сердце в груди.

Признать, я слишком позорно сбежал в свою обитель, закрывшись изнутри на все замки каждым ключом из связки. Мстительный план созревал в голове, пока я набирал телефонный номер, знакомый всем жителям страны с самого детства.

Короткий разговор с диспетчером дежурной части, и я победно развалился на диване, прямо на учебных конспектах.

 

 

Менты так и не приехали, я зря проторчал допоздна у окна, вид из которого выходил на подъезд. Насилие над стенами прекратилось около одиннадцати ночи, головная боль, вызванная долбящим рёвом перфоратора, потихоньку сползала на убыль. Зато глаза были красными, как у вампира.

Нет уж, хватит. Раздражённо потёр воспалённые веки и решительно захлопнул конспекты. Подучу завтра, непосредственно перед экзаменом, иначе серое вещество под черепушкой взорвётся, и голова разлетится на части.

Чтобы быстрей заснуть, я решил выпить чашку ароматного чая с мелиссой и мятой. Прошлёпал на кухню босыми ногами - благо полы с подогревом, щелкнул чайник и тяжело обрушился на стул. Ну и денёк выдался. Мра-а-ак. Поймал себя на том, что копошусь в отросших волосах - старая привычка, когда вдруг задумаюсь или отвлекусь. Вот я сейчас и отвлёкся на мысли о своём соседе, не дающие мне блаженного покоя с тех самых пор, как он решил сюда переехать.

 

Случилось сие «счастливое» событие около месяца назад. Сказать, что у нас с ним сразу же возникли «любезные соседские отношения» - значит не сказать ничего. Это было похоже на войну, на взрыв атомной бомбы. Он долбил, сверлил, пилил, жужжал, ломал без устали семь дней в неделю, с утра до поздней ночи, игнорируя мои вежливые просьбы в своей обычной насмешливой манере. А я, будучи _мелким тупоголовым студентиком_ , с неприкрытым удовольствием вырубал ему электричество в общем счетчике на этаже, на котором, кроме нас никого и не было. Дом только начал заселяться. И кроме, как мне и моему коту - больше ненавистный соседушка никому не мешал. Вот это и бесило до скрежета зубов.

 

О том, что вода закипела, электроприбор оповестил сигнальным щелчком. Плеснув кипяток в кружку с заваркой, я насыпал в неё две ложки сахара, помешал. Веки стали совсем уж тяжелыми, неподъемными и, вдобавок, жутко чесались, будто песок в глаза насыпали. Скорей бы в постельку - мягкую и родную. Умыться, освежиться и баиньки до самого утра. Поскольку это самое утро для меня обещало наступить через четыре с половиной часа, я подумал, что неплохо было бы совместить приятное с полезным, и отправился мыться с кружкой недопитого чая. В ванной допью. Так быстрее.

 

 

Вышел я из душа распаренный и еще больше уставший, с обмотанным полотенцем вокруг стройных бедер. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы донести пустую кружку на кухню. Зато после недолгих поисков я с внутренним стоном понял, что чесать мне за трусами на балкон. В комоде чистого белья не оказалось. Оставалась крохотная надежда на то, что сушившиеся на воздухе боксеры, которые я развесил после учебы, высохли, невзирая на холодную осеннюю ночь.

Ладно, шмыгну. Туда и р-р-аз - обратно. Только и делов! Даже замерзнуть не успею.

Васёк, сладко посапывающий в кресле в гостиной, служившей мне по совместительству и спальней, вздёрнул острые уши и уставился на меня жёлтыми, как уличные фонари, глазами. Мохнатый пройдоха никогда не упускал возможности поторчать на балконе и уже грациозно выгибал черную блестящую спинку, окончательно стряхнув с себя сон.

\- Нет, Васёк, ща трусы схвачу и спать пойдём, - виновато сказал я коту и захлопнул дверь, отделяя себя от разочарованного питомца.

\- У-у-у, как холодно, блядь, - прошипел я, подпрыгивая на носочках.

Всё моё тело покрылось пупырышками, волоски на коже приподнялись, активно пытаясь сохранить жалкие остатки тепла. Балкон не был застеклен, у меня пока до этого руки не дошли. Денег не хватило. Вот на некоторую мебель хватило, и на компьютер новый, и на хорошую металлическую входную дверь. Так что, пока я мог лицезреть соседские окна во всей красе. Особенно, то окно, которое находилось рядом с балконом - мне до него было почти рукой подать. Сейчас оно зияло чернотой - такой же недоброжелательной, как человек, обитавший за его тонкими стеклами.

Быстро схватив боксеры, я с ужасом понял, что они мокрые. Ну, блииин! Буду спать голым, что не очень гигиенично, Потому что _некоторые_ наглые морды очень любят забираться под одеяло и прижиматься мягким боком ко мне. И при этом не важно - удобно мне или не очень. Ладно, придется пижаму надеть или шорты.

Дрожащий от холода я собрался было драпать обратно в комнату, манившую теплым приветливым светом, как вдруг в одно мгновение случилась в прямом смысле жопа.

Васёк запрыгнул на подоконник по ту сторону окна, из гостиной, встал на задние лапы и, жалобно мяукнув, навалился передними на дверную ручку. Ручка, естественно, под весом откормленного Васька, опустилась вниз. Я оказался замурован на собственном балконе своим же котом. Дожились, блядь. Приплыли. Васёк уставился на меня огромными глазами и беззвучно раззявил зубастую пасть. Мяууу. Мяуу, блядь!

\- А ну, открой! - В сердцах я ударил ладонью по пластику под стеклом балконной двери. - Убью, поганец мохнатый! Ну, блядь, же! Блядь!

Естественно, Васёк не мог мне ответить ни при каких обстоятельствах. А я тихонько начинал паниковать. И мёрзнуть.

 

 

Сколько я просидел почти голый, не помню. Может пару минут, может пять. А может и час. Зато я охрип и окоченел. Ставшие деревянными пальцы не гнулись, кожа под влажным полотенцем вообще не чувствовалась. До слёз стало обидно за никчемную судьбинушку, решившую вот таким образом надо мной подшутить. Даже в носу защипало. Позорно и не по-мужски. Реветь я не привык, не девчонка всё же, но щекотный комок в горле проглотил, шумно и с каким-то странным всхлипом, похожим на стон умирающего лебедя. Как умирает лебедь, я никогда не видел и не слышал, но родители все время приводили мне его в пример, так что ...

\- Не спится? - С издёвкой в голосе спросил сосед, высунувшийся с сигаретой в окно.

\- Тебе какое дело, - огрызнулся я, ощетиниваясь разом колючими иголками, как ёж.

Обхватил себя руками, и, стиснув зубы, молча наблюдал, как в темноте вспыхивает огненно-красным кончик сигареты.

Если так и дальше дело пойдет, лежать мне хладным трупом перед моим же врагом ему на потеху.

 - Да нет, - кажется, он пожал плечами, я не видел, скорее почувствовал. - Мне похуй.

Почему-то его слова меня задели, но хрена с два я буду унижаться и, тем более, просить у этого засранца помощи.

\- Вот и отлично, - невнятно пробормотал я трясущейся челюстью; губ я уже не чувствовал, как и собственных ног.

Сосед глубоко затянулся и выпустил едва различимый дымок изо рта. Я подавил в себе дикое желание кинуть к ногам этого невыносимого человека все прелести мира, только бы выйти отсюда.

\- Но вот, просто, ради любопытства. Что ты собираешься делать? - Поинтересовался он равнодушно, как тогда, когда вышел на мой стук весь в известке, краске и еще хрен знает в чём.

 - Не знаю, - сдался я, с ужасом понимая, что голос дрожит уже не только от холода. - Не знаю я, понял ?! Я тут, как бы в ловушке .... Блядь, ну как же глупо! Кот, он ... А я ... Пиздец, - подытожил я свой нелепый монолог и сник окончательно, съехав на обжигающе ледяной бетонный пол замерзшим задом в тонком полотенце.

\- Так это кот тебя запер? - По пустынной улице строящегося района прокатился громкий мужской смех. Я с ненавистью поджал губы, проклиная каждую секунду сегодняшнего дня. - А я, представь, подумал, что ты экстремальный стриптиз кому-то решил устроить.

\- Очень смешно ..., - проворчал я, крупно вздрагивая задубевшей тушкой.

 - Вообще-то очень, - сознался этот урод ... моральный. - Честно - я в душе уже с десяток раз живот себе надорвал от ржача, пока смотрел на тебя, синюшного.

\- Да иди ты в жопу, - простучал зубами я и нервно зарылся озябшими пальцами в подсыхающие пряди волос.

На самом-то деле я завидовал его внешности: высокий такой, весь из себя, с полным набором перекатывающихся под загорелой кожей бицепсов, трицепсов и прочих -цепсов, чёрные короткие волосы, серые, как расплавленное серебро, глаза, чёрные густые брови, и проникающий в самые недры души цепкий дьявольский взгляд. Это, конечно, не полное описание ненавистного соседа, ибо можно восхвалять еще и красивые губы, щетинистые скулы и мужественный подбородок, а шея - та вообще ... мощная, с четко выраженным кадыком, с витиеватым узором татуировки, значения которой мне не понять. Короче - ходячая мечта всех девчонок и геев. Ну, или бисексуалов, к которым, собственно, я и причисляюсь.

Интересно, а все такие красавчики обладают настолько циничным, отвратительным, как вонючая жижа в сточной канаве, характером?

То, что характер у него, как минимум, омерзительный, соседушка доказал в очередной раз, сказав то, от чего я подскочил на месте и едва не выпрыгнул с балкона от неожиданности.

 - В жопу, так в жопу. Глупо отказываться, когда предлагают. Не так ли?

Бля-я ... Я всем дрожащим нутром чувствовал улыбку, блуждающую по его губам. Мерзкую, похотливую, липкую улыбочку.

\- Ч-что? - Сердце упало куда-то в пятки и не спешило возвращаться на законное место. Мне стало страшно. Не знаю даже, что в большей степени - умереть от переохлаждения или от клейких, как тончайшая паутина, намеков.

\- Что слышал, студентик. Я помогаю тебе забраться в окно, ты остаешься у меня до утра, затем мы взламываем твою дверь, и ты спокойно едешь на свои экзамены, или не едешь - мне пох. Взамен ты даёшь в жопу.

\- Извращенец гребанный, - в бешенстве заорал я, распугивая ночных птиц.

Видимо орал я не особо убедительно, со стороны соседова окна послышался тихий смешок:

\- Ты еще узнаешь, какой. Ну, так как? Мне уходить? Или, всё же, вместе?

Блядь, ну и выбор! Я изо всех сил потянул за волосы, разрываясь на части возникшей дилеммой. Говорят - выбор есть всегда. Но, блядь, не было у меня его сейчас. Не было!

Я словно со стороны услышал свой дрожащий безжизненный голос:

\- Вместе.

\- Что ты сказал? - Он еще и смеялся, падла, откровенно наслаждаясь возникшей ситуацией. - Я не расслышал.

 - Вместе, вместе! - Выплюнул я в темноту весь гнев, который во мне еще не потух.

\- Отлично, малыш. Я знал, что ты не такой дебил, каким казался.

Я скрипнул зубами от злости.

\- Я сейчас. Никуда не уходи, - его силуэт пропал на какое-то время, показавшееся мне вечностью.

 _Никуда не уходи._ Как будто я мог!

Спустя пару очень долгих секунд окно зажглось желтоватым светом, сосед снова высунулся наружу и ткнул пальцем куда-то вниз, под балкон.

\- Видишь выступ под балконом и окнами? Сможешь перелезть через перила и встать на этот выступ?

Я кивнул, похолодев. Еще я видел пять этажей подо мной и асфальтную дорожку у дома.

Перед глазами в красках и подробностях пронеслась вся моя жизнь: короткие воспоминания из детского сада, запеканка из творога, которую я ненавидел, но меня заставляли вражеские личности, первая любовь к скромной девочке Даше с большими лучистыми глазами, первое разочарование от того, что Даше понравился мой лучший садиковский друг Борька. Потом была школа, первая компания, первая любовь к человеку одного со мной пола и первый выбитый в драке зуб, когда я по наивности решил ему в этом признаться. Всё остальное завертелось разноцветным вихрем, и я понял, что ведь толком и не жил! Например, я так и не познал прелести интимной жизни. Ну, не то, чтобы я совсем был уродом, нет. Довольно таки симпатичный, немного худощавый, гладкая кожа, без всяких там подростковых прыщей, которые, слава яйцам, обошли меня стороной, и чего не смогли избежать мои сверстники. В качалку я не хожу - бесполезно, природная хрупкость никак не хотела наращивать всякие там -цепсы, каких было в избытке у моего злополучного соседа. Стричься я не люблю, и лень все время в салон ходить - некогда мне, учусь я. Вот и приходится всё время лохматость с глаз убирать, но девчонкам нравится, говорят, что няша.

\- Мелкий, ты что, уснул там, - грубый голос слишком резко швырнул меня из приятных воспоминаний в жестокую реальность. - Пошевеливайся, давай, холодно ведь.

\- Боже ...

Я стоял на узком выступе, держась обеими руками за перила балкона. Мне казалось, что я всё-таки прирос к балкону и никогда ... НИКОГДА от него не отлипну. Ни за что и ни за какие коврижки.

Сквозь окно в стене, разделяющей балкон и комнату, видны были грустные, жёлтые глаза Васька, наблюдающие за тем, как его хозяин - я надеялся, что любимый - торопится покончить и без того короткую жизнь самоубийством. Голова кругом шла, на языке перекатывалась прогорклая желчь.

\- Двигай ногами.

\- Двигаю, - процедил я, делая осторожный шажок по холодному шершавому выступу в сторону соседова окна. - Хол-лодно.

Я не хотел жаловаться, оно само вылетело, честно! И, кажется, этот гад снова засмеялся. Нашел, чем душонку свою проклятую потешить, сволочь. Ну, убью! Спасусь, а потом убью!

В одном полотенце на нагое тело, я остро чувствовал каждое прикосновение холодного воздуха. Кусалось оно знатно. За голые ноги, за голую задницу, и, что особенно было неприятно, неприкрытый член, за беззащитные бока и скрюченные пальцы.

Несколько мучительных шажков и я очутился в углу между балконом и стеной. В полуметре от меня в окне торчало полтуловища моего спасителя.

\- Что теперь? - Жалобно вякнул, ненавидя себя за девчачьи нотки, проскользнувшие в голосе.

\- Теперь чуть разверни корпус и протяни мне руку.

Глубокий уверенный голос внушал надежду, хотя этот тип был последним человеком на планете, которому я бы доверился. К превеликому сожалению, ситуация не располагала вариантами и приходилось вот так, в слепую, толкать свою судьбу в руки презираемой мной личности.

\- Не могу, - прошептал я, чувствую, как Закон всемирного тяготения вынуждает меня подчиниться.

\- Можешь, Федя, можешь.

\- Миша я! - Хотелось в сердцах топнуть ногой. Было бы куда.

\- Отлично, вот и первое знакомство, - снова насмешливый тон, от которого хотелось зарыться по самый нос в одеяло, накрыться подушкой и создать вокруг звукоизоляционный купол, только бы не слышать эти пошловатые нотки в его голосе. - По крайней мере, теперь знаю, чью жопку буду трахать.

А-а-а! Блядь! Дайте мне кирпич, я его прибью!

\- Боже, мне всё снится, мне всё снится, это сон, сон, сон, - повторял я про себя мантру, искренне надеясь, что ужасающая действительность окажется всего лишь ночным кошмаром ...

... А затем я сделал самый страшный рывок в своей жизни.

Выпростал вперед руку, за которую тут же ухватились нереально горячие цепкие пальцы. Хватка перетекла на ладонь, затем на запястье, я скользнул левой ногой вдоль выступа и с ужасом понял, что заваливаюсь назад.

Мама ... божечки! Папа! Я так не хочу умирать!

Из глаз хлынуло, нос вмиг заложило, языком я случайно слизнул соль с искусанных губ.

Провалиться в бездну мне не дали жесткие чужие руки, которые оказались сильней Закона всемирного тяготения, не успев даже и рта раскрыть, я оказался по ту сторону холода и тьмы на ворсистом ковре, с твердым полом под трясущимися коленями.

Блядь. Кажется, я вцепился в чью-то ногу с силой щупальцев океанского спрута.

 

 

 - Ты был храбрым, малец. Тебе бы медаль за отвагу.

Сосед скалился во весь рот, опустившись на корточки возле меня. На его великолепном теле был лишь один предмет гардероба - свободные трусы, всё остальное оказалось оголено и доступно. Я поспешно отдернул руку от его ноги, словно обжегшись, и стыдливо отвернулся в сторону, принимаясь с преувеличенным интересом рассматривать шкаф-купе с зеркальной дверцей, а он с неприкрытым наслаждением во взгляде наблюдал, как расползаются по моим впалым щекам предательские пятна смущения.

\- Что краснеешь, как целка? - Невинно поинтересовался он, вгоняя меня в еще больший румянец. - Не терпится приступить к той части, где ты меня благодаришь?

\- Спасибо, - выдавил я, с ненавистью глядя на своего спасителя. Или мучителя? - Большое спасибо.

Он хрипло рассмеялся, отпружинил вверх, утягивая меня за собой. Конечности отозвались болью в затекших и продрогших мышцах. Я чуть слышно застонал. Серебристые глаза уставились в мои, гипнотизируя. Я ощутил себя тушканчиком перед лишающими воли очами питона. И поднял на соседа затравленный взгляд, в котором он прочитал полное безоговорочное подчинение.

\- Ты же помнишь уговор, - констатировал факт сосед. Его тёплое дыхание защекотало мои губы. Я заворожено кивнул.

Конечно, я помнил. И Помнить _это_ было унизительно Настолько, что я предпочел забыть сей факт, как самый кошмарный в моей жизни.

\- Мне холодно, - выдавил я, надеясь на жалость, или поблажку. Или, на худой конец, сдвиг во времени.

Оттянуть бы неизбежное ... хотя бы на чуть-чуть. Дождаться, пока сердце успокоится, а бренное тело перестанет колотиться в припадке.

\- Обогрею, - разрушил надежды сосед, обтекая меня собой, точно мягкий флисовый плед.

Я судорожно вздохнул, мозг лихорадочно пытался отыскать на задворках готового хлопнуться в позорный обморок сознания хотя бы одну залежалую мыслишку.

\- Эй, - проклиная себя за панические нотки в голосе, позвал я, как только ощутил чужие губы на своей шее.

\- Да-а, - промурчал он в место, от которого кругами расходилось тепло по всему телу, заставляя меня выгнуться и буквально вжаться в ненавистного, но такого притягательного соседа.

«А ведь, я даже не знаю его имени», - запоздало пронеслось в голове.

Привык как-то - сосед и сосед. За месяц, что он мне жизнь отравляет, я даже не удосужился поинтересоваться, как же величать придурка, которому закон не писан.

А теперь я позорно капитулирован и безропотно позволяю чужим рукам хозяйничать на мне, как если бы они были моими собственными.

\- Я ... так не могу, - простонал я, бессильно уронив голову назад, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги от его укуса под выпирающей ключицей. - Ай.

Сам от себя не ожидая, я дёрнулся. Он держал крепко, не отпустил.

Влажный язык прошелся по коже, своеобразно вымаливая прощение за причинённую боль. Я слышал собственное потяжелевшее дыхание и понятия не имел, как отвлечься от стыдных ласк, которые превращали мозги в кисель, а разум в набор коротких междометий и звуков.

\- Не можешь? - Он был удивлен. Только и всего. Шершавые ладони не прекратили сводящие с ума поглаживания ни на секунду. Я крепче стиснул зубы, пытаясь не отвечать на требовательные ласки.

И тут же свистящий хрип вырвался из моего пересохшего горла, стоило только соседу отбросить одним лишь движением руки болтающееся на моих бёдрах полотенце в сторону, окончательно оставляя меня беззащитным.

Он снова усмехнулся, одним лишь уголком губ. Я снова зарделся, как помидор.

\- А ты ничего без одежды, - расплавленное серебро в его глазах приобрело новые оттенки, вгоняющие меня в жар. - У меня на тебя встал. Показать?

Я облизнул сохнущие губы и сжался под его голодным взглядом. Мне не нравилось, что он смотрел на меня, как какой-то трофей, добытый в тяжелой битве в бою. Я вообще свой собственный, ничейный. И у него, блядь, встал. И, кажется, я потерял нить разговора.

_У него на меня, что, встал? .._

Самое позорное, что у меня, кажется, тоже ...

\- Не надо, - умоляюще сказал я, не слишком-то надеясь на то, что мольбы окажутся услышанными. Сегодня небеса закрыты для моих просьб, уже проверил. - Пожалуйста. Можно я пойду домой? Я премного благодарен тебе, слов нет, как это передать.

\- Вали, - он вдруг оттолкнулся от меня, лишив блаженного тепла.

Я оторопело моргнул, приходя в себя.

\- Правда? - Недоверчиво спросил я, делая осторожный шаг к полотенцу на полу. - Я, правда, могу идти домой?

\- Да, - он сложил руки на груди, впрямь как в прошлый раз, подчеркивая литые мышцы на татуированной груди. - Даю тебе возможность сбежать, принцесска.

\- Спасибо, чувак, - выдохнул я, окрылённый почти что свободой и готовый сдохнуть от облегчения. - Я пришлю тебе пиццу. И роллы. И пару дисков с отборным порно. Всё, что захочешь. Спасибо!

\- Ага, - насмешливо отозвался тот.

\- Ну, тогда я пошёл.

\- Бывай.

 - И ты.

Я вроде как научился телепортироваться, иначе как объяснить то, что очутился я в мгновение ока в коридоре. Вцепился дрожащими пальцами в замок, попытался сдвинуть задвижку и едва не взвыл волком, когда ничего не вышло.

\- Бля-ядь! - Вырвалось, когда позади меня послышался шорох подкрадывающихся шагов, но обернуться не успел.

В спину ударила чья-то очень твёрдая грудь.

Я заорал не своим голосом, вжатый тяжелым телом соседа в дверь. Щекой я чувствовал каждую неровность деревянной поверхности, всё еще неприкрытой задницей - внушительную выпуклость под чужими «семейками». Раскрыв рот, я жадно ловил ускользающий воздух, чувствуя, как мои лёгкие загораются от острой нехватки кислорода. Меня сейчас и, правда, выебут и даже не представятся. Пиздец. Вот теперь точно приплыли.

\- Ну и куда же ты собрался, Мишань? Ключей-то у тебя нет. Забыл? - Он обдал шею горячим дыханием, я попытался ударить его затылком в нос, а он смог увернуться и в отместку сомкнул зубы на загривке, отчего меня ощутимо так тряхнуло, словно током прошило с головы до кончиков пальцев ног.

Тут на меня снизошло озарение, и я отчетливо, в красках, как в покадровых снимках на плёнке, представил, что меня ждёт. Там, на балконе, я готов был на что угодно, только бы возвратить себе тепло. Когда сосед заявил свои права на мою пятую точку, честно признаться, я подумал, что он пошутил. Очень так по-чёрному пошутил.

По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, смешалась у копчика с липкой соленой влагой.

Ведь это не всерьёз, да? Ведь не всерьёз?

\- Не надо, - пробормотал я в дверь. - Нет.

\- Еще какое «да», - хмыкнули мне в шею, отчего мурашки завибрировали под кожей и бодрым маршем разошлись под кожей. - Ты же хочешь, я чувствую.

Его мозолистая ладонь протиснулась между моим телом и дверным полотном, сжала в горсть бархатную мошонку, покрытую редкими тонкими волосками, меня бросило в холодный пот от опасной близости его руки с моей восставшей плотью.

Он всё-таки накрыл его. Член. Со слепящей нежностью, от которой хотелось искусать в кровь кулаки, обернул горячую умелую ладонь вокруг напряженного ствола и, выбивая из моей груди прерывистый вздох, медленно скользнул вверх, к чувствительной головке.

Пуль подскочил до отметки «зашкаливает», по венам разлилось жгучее, как отрава, возбуждение, я закусил губу, не давая очередным стонам вырваться наружу, и откинул голову назад; ноги сами собой разъехались, удобно предоставляя моему мучителю больше доступа.

\- Что и требовалось доказать, - сжимая в руке потяжелевший член, прошептал мне в ухо сосед, другой рукой он принялся стягивать с себя свободные «семейки».

Всего лишь секунда. Скосив взгляд в бок, я задохнулся от увиденного. Он был огромен. Толстый, ровный, длинный, оканчивающийся крупной бархатной головкой. И, как, блядь, такое поместится в меня! Я не представлял. Но и залечивать неделями разрывы прямой кишки тоже не хотел, поэтому и принялся вырываться с удвоенной силой.

Но куда мне, хилому ботану до жрущего пачками стероиды спортсмена ...

Он, смеясь, легко поймал мои запястья, и завёл их вверх, над головой, колени прижались к внутренней стороне моих коленей и пришпилили к двери намертво, как распятую бабочку.

\- Га-а-ад, - прошипел я, едва не плача от бессилия. - Я на тебя заяву копам кину. За изнасилование.

Он мягко куснул меня за линию челюсти и рассмеялся, толкнулся бёдрами вперед, вжимаясь членом в мою попку, пальцы, измазанные в моей естественной смазке, проехались по головке, обволакивая её липкой влажностью, делая возбуждение почти нестерпимым. Я хрипло зарычал, как раненый зверь и стукнулся лбом в дверь, не желая принимать реальность такой, какой она являлась сейчас.

При любых других обстоятельствах этот гад мог мне понравиться. Может даже, я сходил бы с ним на свидание.

 Но я ненавидел его всеми фибрами своей души. Ненавидел за ту жаркую волну, что поднималась во мне и разливалась под кожей. Ненавидел за предательство организма. Ненавидел за то, что каждой клеточкой своей бренной тушки я отчаянно желал воспламеняющих прикосновений, которых мне оказалось до чертиков мало. Ненавидел за то, что сделал меня в мои невинные девятнадцать настоящей шлюхой.

\- Нельзя изнасиловать того, кто сам охотно подставляется, - фыркнули мне в затылок. - А теперь помолчи и прогнись в спинке.

На взмокшую поясницу легла тяжёлая ладонь, надавила, без слов приказывая подчиниться.

Нет, у меня, честно крыша сейчас поедет, тихо шифером шурша ... Бляяядь ...

Я вжался лбом в необработанное шершавое дерево и крепко зажмурился, до рези в глазах. В животе тугой струной натягивалась похоть. Я сделал всё, как он сказал, без малейших возражений, выпячивая попку на обозрение, подрагивая бёдрами. Его рука всё еще покоилась на моём члене, неторопливо прохаживалась по нему снизу вверх-. Затем обратно. Скользкие пальцы изредка кружили по багровому венчику, отчего становилось невыносимо хорошо. Меня сотрясала сладкая дрожь. Я в принципе ничего не мог сделать, чтобы не дрожать перед ним, из меня словно высосали всю волю. Перед глазами плясали разноцветные яркие точки, какие бывают, если долго смотришь на включённую лампочку, а потом крепко зажмуриваешься.

\- Хватит, - я облизнул нижнюю губу. - Пожалуйста, перестань.

О боги ... Горячий член прижался сзади, к маленькому сжатому отверстию, которое не было рассчитано на подобные размеры. Я вздрогнул и напряг ягодицы, невольно противясь вторжению. Слишком сухо. Он не войдёт, порвёт. Я с трудом сглотнул вязкую слюну. Первый раз обещал быть очень неприятным.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - хрипло донеслось из-за спины. - Оближи. Это, конечно, не смазка, но сойдёт.

К моим губам прижались пальцы. Те самые, которые только что держали член. Они скользнули вглубь, я проехался влажным языком по солоновато-терпкой коже, слизывая с пальцев свой собственный вкус. Шум в ушах усилился, на шее дико заколотился пульс. Сосед жарко выдохнул мне в плечо и прикусил его зубами, пока я самозабвенно, прикрыв глаза, посасывал его пальцы. Судя по звукам, слетающим с его губ, и по тому, как он стискивал одной рукой мои запястья до будущих синяков, он едва удерживал над собой контроль.

\- Вдохни, - приказал сосед, всовывая в меня влажный от слюны палец - я привстал на носочки. - Медленно выдохни.

Блядь, мы на приёме у врача, что ли? Дышите не дышите, не дышите, не дышите ...

Я точно забыл, как дышать, потому что в меня уже проникали уже не один, а целых два пальца. Шершавые, скользкие, умелые - они дразнили и поглаживали изнутри. А затем чего-то коснулись, что-то потёрли, и я беззвучно всхлипнул, вытягиваясь на пальцах ног и широко распахнув карие глаза.

\- Нравится?  

Садист хренов ... Ему это тоже нравилось. Издеваться, мучить, доводить меня до состояния ничего не соображающего пучка нервов.

\- Слишком, - простонал я, теряясь в ощущениях, которых и, правда, было слишком много для меня одного - хрупкого и тонкого, как тростинка. - Пожалуйста.

Я сам не знал, чего прошу.

А вот он, похоже, очень хорошо понимал и добавил третий палец, растягивая меня под себя.

\- А-ах, - вырвалось у меня, а перед глазами снова заплясали пятна, те же самые - разноцветные, потому что он снова что-то нашёл, что-то невероятно сладостное, скрытое внутри моего тела, о существовании которого я даже и не подозревал.

\- Я хочу слышать - тебе нравится? - Почти прорычал он мне в ухо, пропихивая кончик четвёртого пальца.

\- Да!

Мир на миг потемнел для меня, всё стало абсолютно неважным, кроме собственного наслаждения и разгорячённой задницы, жадно всасывающей несколько чужих пальцев и раскрывающейся им навстречу.

Я подался назад, охваченный неизведанными ощущениями, желая продлить тут пытку, которой меня подвергали.

Сосед прокрутил внутри пальцы, вставил их до самых костяшек и принялся жестко трахать ими меня, услаждая при этом свой слух моим жалобным скулежом.

 - Я .. скоро ... я ... мне ... - мой несвязный бред оборвался на очередном междометии, и я зашелся в оргазме.

Меня смыло в океан гигантской приливной волной, под самую толщу воду, куда не пробивается солнечный свет и не доносятся звуки. Кажется, я позабыл даже собственное имя. Хрипел так, что сам перепугался, и, возможно, содрал ногти о дверь, когда в исступлении царапал её поверхность, потому что не знал, куда деть распирающее изнутри чувство, которое вот-вот взорвётся ядерным грибом.

Меня успокаивающе гладили по волосам чьи-то руки, тихий голос неразборчиво шептал нежные слова, кажется, даже, называл «малышом» и «хорошим», я не расслышал, больше никто не удерживал запястья, только перехватили под грудью, когда мои колени предательски подогнулись , и я едва не рухнул на пол.

 

 

Пришёл в себя на спине, распластанный на просторной кровати - настоящем траходроме для троих, а то и четверых. Посреди прохладного вороха постельного белья. Пока, как до тугодума, доходила вся тяжесть сложившегося пиздеца, матрас прогнулся под тяжестью обнаженного колена. Шелест обёртки от презика я благополучно пропустил, и жалобно замычал в ладонь, когда увидел, как сосед раскатывает средство предохранения по стоящему колом члену.

А я, наивный, подумал, что всё ... А оно, оказывается, нет!

\- А можно передохнуть? - Вякнул я, но, как преподнёс приобретённый опыт, это было бесполезно.

Сосед навис надо мной, как грозовая туча, заслонив собой тусклый свет от лампы. Большой, опасный, с грацией, как у пантеры, он пугал до чёртиков мою неокрепшую - детскую же еще! - Ванильную психику. Таких, как он, я обычно обходил стороной, а тут ... угораздило вляпаться. А еще перфоратором ему угрожал. Ну да, ну да.

\- Передохнёшь в процессе, - он подхватил меня в коленях и дёрнул на себя, вынудив прокатиться на спине, собирая тонкую ткань простыни в неровные складки.

\- Держи ноги, - коротко бросил он, сгибая меня пополам, а затем потянулся к тумбочке у кровати.

Я ухватился под коленями, моргнул - в его руке оказался пузырёк с гелем. Смазка, наверное. Блядь. Сейчас к-а-ак смажет, как вставит, по самую рукоять.

Пиздец подкрался незаметно. Снова.

Он, заметив мою реакцию, добродушно оскалил крепкие белоснежные зубы.

\- Не дрейфь ты так, я же тебя не есть собираюсь.

\- А вдруг, - недоверчиво заметил я, хотя одного взгляда на то, как он льет на себя смазку, хватило, чтобы мой вялый член гордо ожил и заинтересованно приподнялся. - О-ох!

Заднего прохода коснулось что-то холодное, липкое, я поёрзал, уворачиваясь от холода. Но от следующего действия меня прямо так подбросило на кровати, что вызвало недовольство соседа.

\- Спокойно, - хрипловатый голос проник в моё уплывающее сознание, сосед приставил головку члена к анусу и надавил, одним слитным толчком раздвигая чувствительные стеночки, словно здоровенным поршнем.

Я завозился под ним, жадно ловя ртом воздух. Член непривычно распирал изнутри, но было не больно. Скорее - необычно. Немного пекло и покалывало, а еще это сводящее с ума чувство наполненности ... Я нетерпеливо двинул бёдрами. Сосед плавно опустился на меня, по обе стороны от моего лица легли крупные ладони. Он удерживал свой вес на руках, мышцы которых бугрились и перекатывались под влажной от пота кожей. По сосредоточенному лицу и плотно сжатым губам было видно, что ему приходилось чертовски трудно.

 - Замри. Не двигайся, - отрывисто выдохнул он, не в силах удержать прокатившуюся по сильному телу судорогу.

Я смотрел в его лицо и не двигался. Губы зудели от желания попробовать его на вкус, и я потянулся, думая, что позориться дальше уже просто некуда.

 - Хочу, - прохныкал я, ткнувшись в его рот, как котёнок в сосок мамы кошки. - Поцелуй.

Близкие манящие губы соседа оказались вровень с моими, внутри сознания всё возликовало и взорвалось пылкими аплодисментами моей падшей душе. Он раздвинул губы своим языком и принялся там вылизывать, совсем по-звериному, как самое настоящее животное.

Так же и Васёк лакает сметану, или йогурт, или сливки. Вылизывает досуха, смакуя каждую каплю.

Когда в ход пошли зубы, я протяжно застонал и не удержался от движения навстречу его члену. Он с жадностью голодной пантеры впился в мой рот, даруя и боль и наслаждение одновременно, мне показалось, что я чувствую привкус крови на языке. И в этот момент он крепко сжал мои бёдра руками, впиваясь пальцами в бледную кожу до алых отметин, и принялся трахать в быстром, резком темпе.

Первый раз ... Не думал я, что он окажется _ТАКИМ_ . Бешеным, звериным, жестким, на грани насилия, и невероятно сладким, от которого ныло под сердцем, и приподнимались по стойке «смирно» все волоски на коже.

Он насаживал меня на себя, накалывал, как пресловутую бабочку, растворял во мне жажду большего и впрыскивал токсины в кровь, бегущую по жилам. Да ... Он отравлял, подобно химическому препарату, превращая мои биологические жидкости в сметающую всё на своём пути жидкую лаву. Я с глухими стонами подавался навстречу, раздирал зубами в кровь костяшки на тыльной стороне руки, рвал на себе волосы и зарывался дрожащими пальцами в его короткие колючие пряди, торчащие иголочками, как ежовая шевелюра. Секс был похож на схватку. Он, то дразнил, вводя в меня лишь самый кончик члена, то погружался до самых яиц настолько глубоко, что казалось, что продырявит насквозь. И всё равно мне было этого мало. Хотелось большего. Его всего. До трясучки, до зубного скрежета.

\- Помоги, - отчаянно шептал я в раскрытые припухшие губы. - Возьми у меня.

Дикий взгляд серебряных глаз будет преследовать меня до конца моей жизни, в этом я был уверен на все сто процентов. Он въелся в организм, как самая едкая ржавчина, и мне не хотелось от неё избавляться. Когда он просунул руку между телами и дотронулся до моего ноющего в ожидании разрядки члена, я крепко стиснул зубы, и в последний раз подался задницей вперёд. Затем меня оглушило. Швырнуло на берег, как рыбу, сорвало горло от хрипов, и ослепило яркой молнией, разорвав меня надвое. На старого меня, и нового. Перерождённого. Сосед с силой толкнулся и замер, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая над разморенным мной.

 

 

Не без сожаления он отвалился от меня, мазнув нечитаемым взглядом по моей распростёртой среди разворошенной постели фигуре, снял презерватив с полувставшего члена, и, развернувшись ко мне задом, прошлёпал в сортир, судя по звукам - отлить и заодно выкинуть в мусорку использованную резинку.

Возвратился он через пять минут, но я не засекал, вовсе нет.

Уселся на кровать, такой же голый, красивый, высоченный.   

Блядь, не хватало еще слюни на него пускать.

\- Это того стоило, - он упал на кровать и закинул руки за голову, и, хотя глаза он прикрыл, но на лице сияла сытая улыбка, прямо-таки чеширская.

Довольная.

 - Чего стоило? - Осторожно начал я, стараясь не показывать, как мне стало не по себе от этих слов.

После них обычно следует: «спасибо за секс, детка», «нам было хорошо, но тебе пора» и «я как-нибудь позвоню».

Он открыл глаза и повернулся ко мне, внутри груди совсем не по-мужски всё спёрло от щемящей нежности, с которой он обвёл подушечкой большого пальца линию моего подбородка - гладкого, как у ребёнка, не знавшего бритвы.

\- Ремонт вот этот. Давно тебя заприметил, около года назад, - тихо шептал он признание, от которого непонятное тепло растекалось по телу и порхало где-то в районе живота, и сердца тоже.

Блядь. Блядь, блядь, блядь. Кажется, я в Ад попаду за такое количество ненормативных слов. Но блядь, же! Других слов, я, к сожалению, найти не могу. Не сейчас, не тогда, когда на меня устремлены серебристые глаза с непонятной мне лаской во взгляде. И, если честно, я не смел перебивать. Только дышал через раз, и по миллиметру придвигался к желанному крепкому телу поближе. Ну, так ... чтобы слышать лучше, а вовсе не из-за того, чтобы тело сгребло меня в медвежьи объятия и зарылось носом в моё гнездо из спутанных волос, вдыхая их запах.

 Он продолжал:

\- Увидел тебя в парке, и пропал. Я с друзьями тогда был, в кафе, в «Адмирале». Тихий ты такой был, в белой рубашке, черных брюках, и с красной лентой поперёк груди.

 - Мой выпускной, - шепнул я, вспоминая.

\- Наши столики почти рядом были.

 - Ты подходил, спрашивал прикурить, Витька тебе еще две сигареты дал, - обрадовано воскликнул я, окончательно вспомнив и «Адмирал», и соседнюю компанию из парней постарше, и пронзительный взгляд серых глаз, неотрывно следящих за ним и его друзьями на протяжении всего вечера сквозь сизый сигаретный дым. - Я помню, да!

\- Я ведь полгорода на уши поставил, чтобы тебя найти и отследить. Куда пошёл учиться, с кем водишься, с кем встречаешься, где родители квартиру купили ...

 - Ты чего, - возмутился я на такое поползновение на мою личную жизнь. - Следил за мной?

Возмущение вышло настолько неправдоподобным и ленивым, что сосед хмыкнул и заткнул мой рот единственным верным способом. Какое-то время я, счастливый от того, что меня не собираются выгонять голым за дверь, сопел носом, не имея возможности нормально вздохнуть.

Наконец, он меня отпустил, и я часто и шумно задышал, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, насыщенная живительным кислородом.

\- Следил, каюсь, - признался он, поглаживая меня по животу ладонью. - Тяжелей пришлось с квартирой. Благо работа у меня такая - узнавать всё про людей.

\- Ты что - наёмник? - В ужасе прошептал я, и даже попытался отодвинуться от него, но моя слабая нелепая попытка оказалась пресечена на корню.

 - Да нет, же, дурень ты, мелкий, - он хрипловато рассмеялся и потрепал меня по волосам. - Коп я.

 - Блядь! - Вырвалось снова у меня. - Так поэтому дежурка не приехала на вызов? И имя моё ты, значит, знал всё это время?

 - Ага-а-а. И фамилию, - он растянул соблазнительные губы в улыбке и привлёк меня к себе, ну, я, конечно, сопротивлялся для виду, но куда мне до его железной хватки, эх ...

\- А ремонт? - Подсказывал я, желая ввести его на чистую воду.

Секс сексом, но настроение этот ... сосед испортил знатно за весь период, у меня от его перфоратора аж глаз начал дёргаться.

\- Ремонт ... - он вздохнул. - Ремонт был предлогом. Нет, я почти закончил, как видишь, но в остальном это чтобы немного утроить тебе встряску, а то ты своей учёбой совсем в комнатный кактус превратился. Худой, колючий, замкнутый. Глаза тусклые, не живой какой-то. А так, на эмоции пробило. Да еще и как! А коту твоему я мясо завтра куплю. Целый килограмм говядины. И куриное филе. Если бы не он ... Изводить мне тебя еще недельки две. А так, даже план выдумывать не пришлось.

 - Вот как, значит, - обиженно пробурчал я и задёргался в крепких руках. - А то, что я не сплю по ночам, не волнует?

 - А ты, мой наивный барашек, думаешь, что теперь спокойно сможешь спать? - Он стрельнул в меня одним из своих похотливых взглядов, которые я уже успел немного изучить.

 - У меня завтра экзамен. Важный, - робко начал я. - А твой ремонт ... Он мне всё к чертям послал.

 - Не переживай, ботан ты мой, насчет сессии, - он широко зевнул и подмял меня под себя одним слитным движением, отчего я взвизгнул и затрепыхался рыбкой, когда он начал покрывать мою шею совсем не целомудренными поцелуями.

\- Надо еще вызвать медвежатников, - слабо возразил я, выгибая шею так, чтобы губам было удобней по ней скользить. - Или ты сам сможешь?

 - Ни то, ни другое. У меня дубликаты есть, - его плечи затряслись от плохо сдерживаемого смеха. - Всех твоих ключей.

 - Ах ты! - Я не выдержал и врезал ему кулаком в твёрдую грудь, но для такого бугая мои удары, как укусы мелкого гнуса. - Ты ...

Он перехватил мой гневно сжатый кулак и шутливо укусил за костяшку под указательным пальцем.

 - А меня, кстати, Андреем зовут.


End file.
